Thomas Hatch
Thomas Edwin Hatch is the main character of the series ''Star Trek: Avalon''. Born in the 23rd century, he was sent forward over two thousand years into the 45th century by a cruel prank. Early life Thomas Hatch was born to a woman named Jennifer and an unnamed father in a rather stereotypical birth. He grew up in the untold utopia of the Federation and Earth, living a blissful life free of want or any kind of sorrow save what he brought upon himself. He would often wind up in trouble at school, playing pranks and generally misbehaving just for the attention. This trouble would not end even as he entered adolescence and young adulthood, spurning girlfriends and making messes even out of the simplest situations merely because of his attitude. But Hatch did contain one redeeming feature. He had an ambition to make things better. He wanted to join Starfleet. And join it he did, earning average marks and failing basically everything else. His one notable achievement in the fleet was sending a garbage scow he had been piloting as a cadet right into the middle of an asteroid field, nearly destroying the vessel in the process. When asked why he tried to do something so dangerous, he replied "I THOUGHT I could navigate the asteroid field." And thus, Hatch was kicked out of Starfleet. But he did not lose his connections. Instead of a glorious career on board a starship, making discoveries and seeking out new life, Hatch became an inter-system delivery boy for the fleet, ferrying small items not important enough for starships to tow. In this career, Hatch met and fell in love with Melanie Mourick, a beautiful woman on the fast track to command with the fleet. Unfortunately, Melanie was already in a relationship with Captain Grant Jameson, and used Hatch not only as a man on the side, but as the victim of a prank spurred by not only malice, but a desire to see Hatch grow up a little. What was originally just a plot to send Hatch through a small ion storm turned into an accidental trip to the 45th century. On the Avalon Hatch finally came to his senses in the year 4427, where he was picked up by the Avalon and her crew, originally as mere space trash to be resold later. But on the planet the crew intended to see Hatch and his shuttle, everyone was ambushed by Cult Converter Rol'Gin and his plans for the future, specifically manual labor to help in the construction of the Avatar of Light, the biggest and most opulent temple based on the Cult capital planet of Prime. Fortunately, Avalon and her crew managed to escape that deadly trap but ran afoul of many of the Cult's top brass, something that would haunt all of them, especially Hatch, for years to come. On the run and trying to survive with his new friends, Hatch had to help kill his new girlfriend "Who We Are", foil a trap laid by a vindictive telepath "Empathic Advantage", deal with being cloned for profit "Sheep Can Live to Twelve Years" and assist in a dangerous and high profile assassination "Prophecy". As the mission over Rosani came to an end, however, Hatch found himself the victim of a cruel double cross. A clone was sent over to the Avalon while the real Hatch found himself in the middle of one of the most brutal Cult indoctrination. With the Cult and back While his clone played havoc with the Avalon and his friends, Hatch was forced to build a new life on the planet Tryian, living the life of a simple vegetable farmer for the legions of Cult soldiers and learning to appreciate the small things in life. He lost weight, a great deal of his childishness and a willingness to help others while with the Cult, but found his rather dormant streak of heroism come to the fore when introduced to a small but tenacious anti-Sovari movement based in the temple itself. But the movement was not to last, having been betrayed by a new recruit. Hatch and his friends were just placed on the chopping block when Avalon made her timely arrival, blasting defense ships out of the sky and making a bloody mess out of rescuing Hatch. Unfortunately, the crew was too late to save his new friend Marta, who was the last to be executed. Back on the ship, Hatch showed a severe change in personality. More mature and willing to stand up for himself, Hatch was the first to speak against Isaac during his rebellion attempt and helped to unite the crew when things looked their worst. It was also Hatch who tried to convince Siren to not join the Cult when she had no other choice. It was at Zorin's funeral that Hatch revealed just how much he had changed. With nothing to lay on the casket but a few parting words, Hatch expressed sincere gratitude for all the Hirogen had done for him in this new time. Six years later Six years after Zorin's death, Hatch is on the run from several groups both legal and illegal. Fortunately, his path crosses with Kristopher Rowe on more than one occasion and Hatch lets him in on the greatest quest in the galaxy: finding the way home. Strangely, when he comes into contact with many of his Avalon shipmates, he had no memory of ever meeting them... Hatch, Thomas